


The DILF Club

by Arlene0401



Series: Tumblr drabbles and oneshots 2016 [16]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Child Armin Arlert, DILF Eren Yeager, DILF Jean Kirstein, Exhibitionism, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlene0401/pseuds/Arlene0401
Summary: Little Armin has two really hot dads. Which may have helped in winning over Levi to babysit him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sciencefictioness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefictioness/gifts), [Kahleniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahleniel/gifts).



> sciencefictioness requested levijean and kahleniel requested erejean, both with the prompt "I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified." 
> 
> Thankfully, both agreed that I turn it into ererijean. Thank you, muffins!

Jean opened the door and looked down at Levi in surprise.

 

“Oh, hello Levi! I’m afraid Armin isn’t home now, but…”

 

Levi bluntly cut him off. “I know. I’m not here for Armin.”   _ Fuck _ . Why was he always so crude when he was nervous? Jean regarded him silently over the rim of his reading glasses, and Levi was sure he didn’t miss the bead of sweat on his temple and the clenched fists at his sides.  _ Fuck _ .

 

Maybe this was a bad idea. Indeed, he was suddenly  _ sure _ it was a bad idea, and he was just about to turn on his heel and bolt when the tiniest smile crept over Jean’s face, that fucking barely there smile that tugged on his lips and creased the corner of his eyes, and he opened the door wider for Levi to enter with a slight inclination of his head.

 

“Come on in. We’re in the lounge.”

 

Levi went down the hall to the open archway leading to the lounge, all too aware of Jean padding barefoot a couple of steps behind him. Eren was seated on one of the sofas with his feet propped up. The TV was running on low volume, and two glasses of wine sat on the coffee table, twinkling in the soft glow of a reading lamp and a couple of candles. Everything spoke of a quiet, romantic evening, and Levi suddenly felt bad for intruding on their quality time.

 

When Eren looked up and saw Levi, he smiled. “Hello Levi! How nice of you to drop by.” He reached for the remote and flicked the TV off. Jean indicated to the sofa opposite of the one Eren was sitting on.

 

“Take a seat. Can I get you anything? Cola, or a tea?”

 

Levi shook his head and perched himself on the edge of the sofa. “No thanks.”

 

Jean shrugged and went over to Eren, who lifted his feet and placed them in Jean’s lap once he was seated. It seemed they had lounged like this before Levi had interrupted.

 

He’d been in this room hundreds of times, as well as in most other rooms of the house, but tonight he felt like a fish out of water here. Because usually he was here because of Armin.

 

Levi had been around 14 when Jean and Eren had moved in next door, and at first there hadn’t been much interaction other than a hello over the garden fence. Still, the sight of a same-sex couple - an  _ attractive _ same-sex couple - had caused some commotion in Levi’s teenage heart and groin. Both were tall, and kept in shape. Even though to a 14-year-old all adults seem old, they seemed ageless to him. Not even the first specks of white in Eren’s messy brown hair bun and five o’clock shadow could diminish that. Jean had light brown hair that bleached incredibly fast in the sun, giving him an eternal surfer look (now that Levi was educated in the basics of cosmetics he suspected that a few highlights might have something to do with it).

 

He could have gone on like that, shyly ogling the neighbors and trying not to think too much of them, but then Jean’s son Armin had moved in with them, and to Levi’s endless surprise he had been asked if he wanted to babysit occasionally. He loathed children on principle since they were all noisy, snotty menaces, but Armin was a sweet, intelligent, inquisitive kid, and as an added bonus three years old, thus requiring neither diapers nor feeding. Plus Levi got to earn some money. Plus he got to be around the smoldering hot dads. A win-win for all parties, really.

 

The latter soon proved too much for him to handle. Up close, they were even more good looking, they smelled divine, and a friendly hand on his shoulder or a pat on his back gave Levi shivers. What was even worse was witnessing the unabashed affection they treated each other with, despite all their playful bickering. When they smiled at each other it was as if the rest of the world ceased to exist for them. Jean’s fingers carding through Eren’s long hair, Eren’s hand on Jean’s hip spoke of a familiarity and intimacy that made Levi ache all over. Very soon, they were much more to Levi than fapping material. Very soon, he was crushing on them. Badly.

 

They seemed to see Levi not only as a convenience, but to genuinely like him, inquired about school and his family and listened with interest. Sometimes he thought that it would be easier if they were totally indifferent to him. Because friendliness was all he’d ever get from them. He would never be for them what they were for each other. And that hurt like a bitch.

 

But lately, things had changed. In the beginning, it was subtle, and started shortly after his 18th birthday (they had surprised him with a homemade cake, and a picture Armin had drawn and that now was hung in Levi’s bedroom - it showed Jean, Eren, Armin and Levi, all hand in hand). Sometimes, Jean and Eren would exchange meaningful glances. Sometimes, there was a shimmer in their eyes when they regarded him that he couldn’t place but which still made his heart skip. When they touched him, it was still innocent, nothing suggestive, but their fingertips seemed reluctant to withdraw.

 

A few weeks later, everything… gained momentum. Levi had watched over Armin while Jean and Eren went to the cinema. The boy always enjoyed these dad-free evenings, having long since grown attached to Levi and seeing some cool older brother or friend in him, rather than a babysitter. They played rummy and jenga, then Armin hugged him goodnight and went to bed while Levi sat down with his homework. Later in the evening Levi had just gone upstairs to check on Armin when he heard the front door and quiet voices speaking. He tucked the sleeping boy back in, who had kicked most of the bedding on the floor, quietly closed the door and padded down the upper hallway. At the head of the stairs, he stopped dead in his tracks.

 

Downstairs, someone was moaning softly.

 

Levi’s mouth went completely dry. He tiptoed down the first flight of stairs and peeked around the landing. Jean had picked up Eren and pinned him against the wall, held his thighs spread wide and leisurely rocked his hips against him. Eren’s head was thrown back and a flush spread on his cheeks as pants and whimpers fell from his parted lips.

 

“Jean… ah… he’ll hear us…”

 

Jean smirked against his neck. “Then you better try and keep your sweet voice in, hmm?” He claimed Eren’s mouth with a fierce kiss, and the brunet moaned into it.

 

Levi’s brain was just a buzz of static with most of his blood rushing elsewhere. He only knew one thing - he had to get out, or he’d come in his jeans right there. He sneaked back upstairs, opened and closed the bathroom door with an audible click and coughed. Then he clomped downstairs with more noise and less pace than necessary. Jean and Eren were in the hallway, hanging up their jackets and kicking off their shoes, and Levi flitted past them with a mumbled greeting, grabbed his things from the kitchen table and was out the door in an instant, only telling them over his shoulder that it had been a quiet evening and Armin was fast asleep.

 

Up in his room, he skipped turning the lights on, dropped his bag on the floor and impatiently yanked his uncomfortably tight jeans and boxers down. He settled on his bed and started fisting his aching erection, no finesse there, just the gut clenching desire to get off as quickly as possible. Outside his window, he saw a light flick on. It must be Eren and Jean going to bed, since their bedroom was right opposite of his. He expected the light to be dimmed by the curtains any second, but instead it remained bright, beckoning him, luring him in with a siren’s call.

 

He raised his head and watched, enraptured. Saw them kiss and undress. Saw them caress and fondle each other. How Eren sucked Jean’s dick while getting fingered open, then straddled him and rode him with slow, sensuous movements. Levi sat up to get a better view and slowed his own pace. Young and hormonal as he was, it had never occurred to him to drag jerking off out. But now he wanted to keep watching and finish with them, having at least the illusion of being involved. Who knew if he’d ever be so lucky again, because it had to be simple negligence that they hadn’t closed the curtains or killed the lights.

 

His whole body shivered and thrummed with arousal and the effort of holding back, pleasure coursing through his veins like liquid fire and making his cock throb. He saw Eren’s movements quicken, saw Jean’s hips stutter, and as Eren arched his back and came over Jean’s abdomen in thick white ropes Levi could have sworn he was looking at him, but that wasn’t possible - the room was lit, and the outside was dark, most possibly Eren was looking at their own reflection in the glass. He chased his own orgasm, feeling it build up in him, and as it washed over him he felt the most blissful he ever had.

 

When he came to again, still panting and shivering, Eren had slumped back on the bed, and Jean was closing the curtains.

 

Levi felt terribly ashamed and slightly hungover the next day, and he dreaded their next encounter. Before, he had taken up the habit of hanging out at their place even outside his babysitter duties, playing or reading with Armin or doing homework with him, and just enjoying being there. Now, he slinked guiltily past their house, trying to look busy. Until Jean phoned him up and asked if he could come around Friday evening, was that alright?, and they treated him just like always. They seemed oblivious of his voyeurism, and Levi shoved the guilt back down and forced himself to smile. He could not dodge them - little Armin would be hurt, because he had taken a real liking to Levi, and he was already put off by not seeing him for a whole week.

 

This time, Levi stayed in the kitchen, and there was no snogging and dryhumping in the hallway, albeit giggling and kissing noises, and Eren had his hand plain on Jean’s ass when they walked into the kitchen, all smiles and charming. Levi recounted his evening with Armin, received his payment and even managed to look them in the eye. 

 

But when he returned to his room, on the other side the lights were on again, the curtains were half closed this time, and Jean was giving head to Eren as if his life depended on it, ass high in the air for Levi to admire and fist his own arousal. And so it continued. They kept making love with their curtains open, and sometimes, when Armin wasn’t home, they went at it like animals in heat, fucking each other with abandon. Jean in particular loved to bend Eren over, fist a hand in his hair to make him arch his back and slam into him until Eren’s cries could even be heard through the closed window. Eren was more of a tease, leaving Jean empty and aching, riling him up with his fingers and tongue until the man was near crying with need and frustration before he fucked him into the mattress with long hard thrusts. At other times, they would just make out languidly, not even going for a climax, but rather for emotional and physical bonding. By now, Levi was pretty sure they set up the stage for him on purpose, but whether it was to taunt or to entice him he couldn’t tell. Had they only let him witness their fucking, he could have written it off as an exhibitionistic streak. But their cuddle times were harder to handle. He could watch them having sex and stroke himself or fuck himself on his fingers, but he couldn’t hold himself and pretend to be with them.

 

And now Armin was having a sleepover at a friend, and Levi was here. To finally get off his chest what he had to say, and maybe they would hate him for it, or laugh about the misguided kid. He stared at his hands folded in his lap, so tight the knuckles were turning white.

 

Eren reached for his glass and took a swig of wine. “So, what’s bothering you, Levi? Lately you seem a little… out of it. I hope you don’t…”

 

“I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified”, Levi blurted out. Fuck.  _ Very suave, Levi. _

 

There was no verbal response. Jean tilted his head in quiet observation, and Eren licked a droplet of wine from his lips and made: “Oh?” as he sat his glass back down.

 

Levi gritted his teeth.  _ Say something. Come on, say something. Don’t leave me hanging like this. _

 

“I’m sorry. I’m… I’ll just go, okay? Um… it would be nice if you could pretend this never happened.” He made to get up, but Jean’s voice stopped him.

 

“Stay.” Calm, quiet, authoritative.

 

Levi looked up, and Jean held his gaze. “You just say something like that and then run away? It would be more… polite to hear our two cents, wouldn’t it?”

 

Tentatively, Levi sat back down and nodded. He wished he could just grab a glass - hell, both of their glasses - and down them. But of course that couldn’t be.  _ Who am I kidding that I could ever mean something to them? They’re grown ass men, and I’m not even legal to drink alcohol _ , he thought with a slight bout of hysteria.

 

“Levi, there’s no need for you to be scared. I know it can be pretty overwhelming, but…” Jean broke off when Eren kicked him in the thigh. “What?”

 

Eren eyeballed him. “Don’t give the poor kid a keynote address, dumbass. He’s scared because he doesn’t know what  _ we _ feel for him.” He got up gracefully and sauntered over to Levi. One forefinger pressed to his breastbone prompted Levi to recline into the seat, and Eren followed suit, straddling his lap.

 

“We like you too, Levi. A lot. We didn’t just mess with you, if that’s what you’re worried about. I know it took you everything to come here and confess to us. You’re so brave, Levi.  _ Such a good boy _ .” He gently cradled Levi’s face in his hands, and Levi’s heart pounded so hard he feared he might faint any moment. Having a lapful of Eren out of the blue, being so close, feeling his warmth, his weight,  _ dear god _ \- he barely managed to process Eren’s words that they liked him when he heard the soft praise and his brain short-circuited completely. All he could produce was a pitiful whine that would have embarrassed him to death had he been able to waste any thought to it.

 

The next thing he knew was that Jean was sitting next to them, taking his hand and rubbing a soothing thumb over his knuckles. “If it’s any consolation to you, we were worried too - that you would see us as two creepy old perverts.”

 

Levi managed to drag his gaze away from Eren to look at Jean incredulously. “Are you fucking  _ kidding _ me?” It sounded more breathless than intended, because of the sudden turn of events, because of their proximity that threatened to reduce him to a mindlessly drooling idiot.

 

“Levi, have you ever looked at yourself? You’re beautiful, you’re smart, you have so much speaking for you… you could have just about anybody your age.”

 

“I don’t want them! I want you.” Levi looked Jean in the eye, then Eren. Pleading. “I want you”, he repeated, softly.

 

Their gazes softened even more, something like adoration lying in it. Eren’s fingers trailed his jaw, his ears, rubbed gently at the soft buzz of his undercut, while Jean’s unoccupied hand inched to his thigh.

 

“Can I kiss you?”, Eren whispered, then he side-eyed Jean, and the corners of his mouth crinkled in a sly smile as he added: “Correction. Can  _ we _ kiss you?”

 

Levi heard a small whine, like a wounded animal, and realized with some embarrassment that it came from his own throat. Soft lips touched his face, his neck, breathing featherlight kisses everywhere, his cheeks, his throat, his forehead, the corner of his mouth, so tender and affectionate that he wanted to cry. Whenever he had fantasized about it, he had imagined them desiring him in a merely sexual way, all lustful growls and demanding hands. When Eren finally coaxed his mouth open and slipped his tongue inside, twisting it around his own, lips sliding against each other, it  _ was _ full of lust, yes - it certainly had Levi grip Jean’s hand tighter and grind his hips up against Eren’s ass that was placed flush on his very keen groin - but it also felt like Eren wanted to taste and explore him, get to know him inside and out. Jean meanwhile mouthed along his throat, obviously revelling in the gooseflesh and tiny shudders he induced, nuzzled and nosed into his neck and hair like he wanted to memorize his scent forever.

 

Eren broke off the kiss with a last peck to his lips, and Levi only had a short moment to appreciate how wrecked the man already looked before Jean caught his chin and claimed his mouth. His kiss was more aggressive than Eren’s, more demanding, and it wasn’t really helpful for Levi’s heart rate to simultaneously feel nimble hands diving under the hem of his t-shirt with a purred: “Is this okay?”

 

Levi retreated long enough from Jean’s tongue to gasp: “Yes, please, anything, fuck, I need…”, bucking up again, in desperate search of some friction, because as much as he liked what they did, he was only 18 years old and had jerked off to them in his fantasies for years, and to their very real fucking for weeks, and  _ fuck  _ did he need to get laid.

 

Eren pressed his butt down on him and chuckled, and Jean eyed him with slight concern. “Are you sure? We wanted to take things slow for you… we don’t want to do anything you’re not ready to handle.”

 

Levi grabbed a handful of Jean’s t-shirt with a grin that he was aware looked slightly hysterical. “I swear I have never been this ready for anything in my life.” Jean’s gaze darkened, and something almost predatory crossed his features. Then his attention shifted to Eren.

 

“You heard him, darling. D´you think you can put that mouth of yours to use?”

 

“Do fish swim in the water?” Eren shot back with a gleeful grin, Then he tugged at Jean´s t-shirt to pull him in for a kiss that was messy and downright pornographic, all tongues and spit and open mouths. He slipped from Levi's lap down to the floor and reached for the button of his jeans with a questioning look. Levi realized that he was waiting for permission, that he would do nothing without Levi's explicit consent, and while part of him cherished this respectful treatment, part of him wanted to die at the embarrassment of having to vocalize what he wanted. He could hardly order a man who was his senior by many years to suck him off, could he? Tongue stuck to the roof of his dry mouth, he simply nodded, hoping it would be enough. 

 

Eyes still locked on his face, Eren popped open the button and pulled down the zipper, fingers brushing teasingly over the bulge underneath, then he reached for the waistband of the jeans and tugged them down, right along with Levi´s boxers, and okay, this was it - the moment he would just  _ die  _ from mortification, sitting with a naked arse in their living room and his boner out for everyone to see. But then Jean moved behind him so he sat between his legs, back flush against the taller man's chest, and soothing hands skimmed over his sides.

 

“Goddamn  _ fuck _ , you're even more gorgeous than I imagined”, Jean breathed in his ear, sounding as overwhelmed as Levi felt, and then he chuckled. “Look at Eren, like a fucking kid in a candy store. I know that look. He's gonna swallow you like a man possessed. He just fucking  _ loves  _ sucking dick.”

 

Eren indeed looked enthralled, but he was still present enough to flip Jean off with a snort. The banter helped Levi relax, but his breath hitched again when Eren started mouthing a trail of kisses up the inside of his thigh, coaxing his legs apart as he went. A hot tongue darted out, licking a stripe from the base to the tip of his cock, accompanied by a heated glance through dark eyelashes. Then Eren's mouth closed over the head of his cock, tongue teasing and prodding the slit and under the foreskin, and everything that still resembled coherent thought scrambled away. Jean´s erection that pressed against his ass twitched as if it was Jean himself getting deliciously swallowed, and Levi felt the man's heartbeat hammer against his back. Eren´s lips slid further until he had taken Levi in completely, and he sucked with little moans and hums, massaging the underside with his tongue as if he'd been given the most delectable lollipop in the world. Levi covered his mouth with a hand to stifle his moans, but Jean pulled it away.

 

“God, please, let us hear you. You have no idea how hot that is. Just look at what you're doing to Eren.”

 

Levi opened his eyes and looked down. Eren's face was flushed, his hair undone and hanging around his face, and he had pushed down his sweatpants, stroking his own length while he bobbed his head with obscene slurping noises. The lewd vision hit Levi like a fist in the stomach, and without being able to give any warning he came in that wondrous mouth. Unfazed, Eren swallowed it all and slowly, reluctantly let go, lapping up every last drop.

 

_ Someone end me right now _ . Levi guessed he hadn't even lasted two minutes, like a horny virgin - well, technically he  _ was  _ a horny virgin. Beet red in the face, he tried to scramble off Jean´s  lap and tug on his pants, but they wouldn´t have that, and he found himself cradled in their arms.

 

“Levi, this is  _ exactly  _ what happened to me when Eren gave me a blowjob for the first time. The little shit is way too good at it. Really, Eren, you should know better than to pull all your tricks at once.”

 

“Ooh, now I remember. Now listen Levi, he´s bragging. In truth, he shot his load when he was hardly even in my mouth.”

 

“Says the man who just came from sucking him off.”

 

Levi blinked. “What, you did?”

 

“Eeeh…” Eren looked a little sheepish and scratched the back of his head. “Erm, yes?”

 

“And you're gonna wipe up all of it. Later. Now what I'm more interested in is”, Jean splayed his hands over Levi's chest, thumbs flicking his nipples lightly, “what you two can do to wreck  _ me _ . That is, if you're  _ up  _ to it.” He rolled his hips, rubbing his still hard dick against Levi´s ass. Levi reached down and back to palm the bulge in Jeans sweatpants, feeling a little more courageous.

 

“Okay”, Eren drawled, waggling his eyebrows and unfolding himself from where he had crouched on the floor, nonchalantly stepping out of his pants, “can I suggest we continue upstairs? Sex on the floor or the sofa may sound fun and games, but it's hell on your knees and back once you've passed the 30. Plus Jean  _ always  _ nags about jizz stains, which is a major turnoff.” Jiggling his naked ass, he pranced ahead, and before Levi could even get up to follow he was scooped up by Jean and carried bridal style to the bedroom.

 

Much, much later in the night, when they were all drained and boneless, Levi suggested he headed home. Eren blinked at him with one eye. “Your parents waiting for you or are you okay to stay away for the night?”

 

“No, it´s okay with them, but…”

 

“Then stay.” Eren threw one arm around him and pulled him close, Levi's face tucked into his chest. Behind him, Jean scooted up, plastering himself to Levi´s back. “We're so happy to have you here”, he mumbled sleepily, placing a soft kiss on the nape of his neck.

 

Levi caved in and dozed off.

 

The morning started with a bulldozer rolling over the bed. “Dad! Papa! Good morning! Erwin´s mum dropped me off. Oh, Levi, good morning! Why are you trying to hide under the blanket? Dad, is Levi family too now? Can I call him daddy?”

 

“Armin, _no_!”, three voices all but yelled.

 

“Hmm.” The little blond pondered. “How about little dad then? Oh, wait til I tell Erwin! Now I have  _ three  _ fathers and he has only one! He´s gonna be so  _ jealous _ . Okay, I'll go and fix breakfast, yes? Last one in the kitchen has to do the dishes!”

 

Like a whirlwind, Armin was gone, singing to himself as he bounced down the stairs.

 

“Little dad…?” Levi groaned, and Eren patted his arm sympathetically.

 

“Welcome in the DILF club, Levi.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my SNK and personal blog under [glassesgirl0401](http://glassesgirl0401.tumblr.com)


End file.
